Hey Baby
by bsloths
Summary: Sequel to Hockey Girls and Gael Trouble. The McDonald-Venturi family is about to change forever. Oneshot. Dasey.
1. If It's a Girl

This is an actual sequel to _Hockey Girls_ and _Gael Trouble_. I know FFnet doesn't allow "Choose Your Own Adventure" stories, but I just can't bring myself to put the baby into my fanon yet. We all have our own ideas about whether it should be a boy or a girl, and what his or her name should be, and I don't feel comfortable taking on such a big responsibility. (Maybe in the movie we'll get Canon!Baby, and I can finally relax.) That being said…

**This fic is two chapters. Read the first chapter if you want the baby to be a girl, and read the second chapter if you want the baby to be a boy. **Of course, I did have to assign names, and I thought long and hard about them. But this way, you can have the baby be the sex that you want. I thought it would be something different and fun to try. **I promise it is the exact same story in both chapters, except for the baby's gender.** (And if you want to know the name I picked for the opposite gender, just ask me in your review.)

Thank you very much to those wonderful, faithful readers who helped me decide on the babies' names.

Oh, and this is a big ol' pile of flufftastic Dasey mush. Just letting you know.

Enjoy!

--Brandi

Disclaimer: Do not own.

**If It's a Girl…**

_Marti grabbed both our shoulders and shook us. "You love him, he loves you, I get it. Now let's go! I want to see this baby!"_

_We laughed. "Marti's right, let's go." Derek pulled onto the road._

_And off we went to meet our new sibling._

()()()()()

Thompson was our first stop.

"You two see if you can get in the main door," Derek said, as he headed off in the opposite direction.

"Wait a minute, where are you going?" (What's he going to do, smuggle Edwin out of detention?)

Derek shrugged. "Where do you think? Gonna scope out the room. We may be able to get him out through the window."

"Der-ek!"

He smiled and kept walking.

"Come on, Casey, let's just get this over with," Marti said, rolling her eyes.

At the main entrance, all the doors were locked. I rang the bell, but there was no one in the office.

"Well Marti, I guess we have no choice but to use Derek's idea," I sighed. I was not about to stand there shivering if Derek had found another way in.

Marti nodded. "I think it sounds like fun!"

"Of course you do," I said dryly.

We headed in the direction Derek had gone. We found him leaning on the windowsill of one of the classrooms, whispering to Edwin on the other side.

"What's going on?" I asked quietly.

Edwin pointed towards the desk, where Señora Sanchez was napping. "She's been asleep for awhile now. She won't notice I'm gone, but I don't think I should walk right by her out the door. It's too risky."

I groaned. "You can't be serious!"

Derek pressed a kiss to my forehead. "Stop worrying. Listen, you and Marti get on the other side of the window, and we'll pull him through."

I glanced at Edwin in horror. But he looked perfectly calm.

Marti tugged on my coat. "Come on, Casey, we're going to miss the baby being born!"

I sighed. "Guess you're right. Okay, let's do this."

Edwin slowly opened the window and handed me his bulky coat. He kept an eye on Señora Sanchez as he started to climb out.

My heart was pounding. Why do people like this feeling so much? I will never be comfortable with living dangerously, no matter how hard I try.

"Grab him," Derek hissed, and we pulled him out by the waist. His feet had just cleared the windowsill when the window slammed shut.

"Eep!" Marti squeaked.

We all ducked down under the window. "Did she wake up?" I asked nervously.

Derek stood and slowly peered through the window. "Ha!" he grinned triumphantly. "Still snoring away."

"Nice!" Ed gave Derek a high-five, and Derek gave him a one-armed hug.

My breathing finally returned to normal. "Can we get _out_ of here now, please?" I tried not to whine.

"Relax, Princess. Sanchez probably won't wake up until detention's over. She'll figure Ed went home."

"Hope you're right," I huffed. I resisted the temptation to reprimand Edwin for having detention during Christmas vacation.

Well, I resisted for a few seconds. "Edwin, I can't believe you! If Señora Sanchez wakes up soon, you'll be in even bigger trouble. How could you get detention during a holiday?"

Edwin shrugged. "Let's just say there was an incident involving fake snow and a Santa costume."

Marti giggled, and Derek shot him a proud smile.

Ugh, these three. I swear.

()()()()()

Lizzie wasn't at Jamie's. His mother told us they were playing soccer at the community center.

When we finally tracked her down, she and Jamie were sharing a plate of nachos at the snack bar.

"Lizzie!" Marti called, beating us all to her. "The baby's coming!"

Lizzie stood up. "Oh my gosh! This is so exciting!"

"I know!" Marti started jumping up and down. "Come on, come on, we have to get to the hospital!"

We had reached them by this point, and we all said hello to Jamie. He motioned for us to leave. "Go, you don't want to miss anything," he said, wrapping up some nachos and handing them to Liz.

"That's what Marti keeps saying!" I told him. We turned around and the five of us ran back outside.

"No, no, no!" Derek stopped short when he saw his car. We all looked where he was pointing. The front tire was flat.

"Just use the spare," Edwin said with a shrug.

Derek turned to glare at him.

"Oh, I guess there…isn't one," he stammered.

"Can Sam give us a ride?" I asked hopefully.

Derek shook his head. "He's visiting his sister today." He snapped his fingers. "But Ralph's home. He should have gotten in this morning." He flipped open his cell phone.

Ralph said he'd be right over. We all sat down on the curb to wait.

"What do you think it's going to be like?" Lizzie spoke up.

"What?" I asked.

"You know, having a new baby around."

Marti shrugged. "I'm just happy I won't be the youngest anymore."

Derek and I exchanged a smile. She had been singing a much different tune when we first found out the news.

Edwin stroked his chin. "I think it's going to be crazy for awhile. You know how Dad and Nora are when it's just us, but with a baby? They'll be running around like decapitated chickens."

"Lovely mental image." I scrunched up my nose.

Derek leaned into me. "I think it'll be fun. We can all help take care of him or her."

Four pairs of eyes stared at him in disbelief.

He blushed. "What? I'm maturing. Just ask Casey."

I nodded. "It's true. He may even _volunteer_ to babysit."

"What has she being doing to you out there in Kingston, bro?" Edwin asked with a chuckle.

Derek tackled him, and Lizzie, Marti, and I scooted out of the way. Luckily, Ralph showed up before much damage was done.

"Hey McDonald-Venturis," he greeted us. "Long time!"

"I know!" I leaned through the car window to give him a big hug.

"Now I know the real reason Derek didn't want me dating you," Ralph told me with a wink.

I looked up at Derek, who was already in the front seat. "You told him already?" I wasn't angry, just surprised.

He shrugged. "I emailed. Couldn't help it."

Ralph patted him on the shoulder. "I wouldn't have been able to keep it to myself, either."

I squeezed into the back with the kids, and we sped off towards the hospital.

When we got there, Ralph dropped us at the visitors' entrance.

"Thanks for the ride," I told him.

"No problem. Call me when you have news!"

Marti pouted. "As our honorary brother, Ralphie, you have to come with us."

Ralph grinned. Derek scooped Marti up and kissed her nose. "Sorry Smarti, but this is just a McDonald and Venturi thing. Ralphie can come see the baby later, okay?" Derek looked apologetically at Ralph. Luckily, Ralph understood. He nodded.

Marti shrugged. "Okay, Smerek."

The five of us entered the hospital, not sure where to go. Just as we were about to ask the receptionist, George came around the corner.

"There you are! What took you so long?"

Lizzie did the honors. "Detention, soccer, flat, Ralphie," she summarized with an impish grin.

George shook his head. "Never mind, I don't want to know. I'll show you where you can wait. They just took Nora into the delivery room."

We followed him to the waiting area. "You guys get settled. We might be a couple of hours yet," he told us before disappearing into the delivery room.

"_Hours_?" Marti cried.

Lizzie put an arm around her. "Sometimes it takes awhile to have a baby, Smarti."

Marti stomped her foot, then softened. "I suppose I can wait." She went over to a chair and flopped down in it.

Derek and I exchanged a smile. He produced a pack of cards from his pocket and winked at me.

"You're so sweet!" I exclaimed, as he handed the deck to Marti.

Edwin, Lizzie, and Marti struck up a game of Crazy Eights, while Derek and I curled up on the comfiest-looking sofa.

He put his arms around me and I settled against him.

"How long do you think we'll have to wait?" he asked me.

"I don't know. I wouldn't think more than two hours. But Abby once told me she was in labor with you for fourteen hours, so if this kid is a troublemaker like you…"

He tickled me, and I had to stop talking. Funny how that works. (Though, the ways he gets me to shut up these days are much nicer than before, of course.)

"Nah, I think he'll be a keener, like you," Derek said when I finally stopped giggling.

I nudged him. "_She_ better not have your Dad's musical ability."

"Oh, is that so? Care to make things a little interesting?"

I eyed him warily. "You want to bet on her personality traits?"

"No, on whether _she _is a she. You have to make me dinner five nights in a row if it's a boy."

"Well, if it's a girl, _you_ have to keep your hockey gear off the furniture for the rest of our lives."

He pressed his nose into my cheek. "That is _not_ a fair bet."

I turned so that we were nose-to-nose. "Okay, fine. If it's a girl, _you_ have to make dinner for five nights." I gave him an Eskimo kiss.

Derek turned it into a real kiss, of course, and before I knew it we were both bonked on the head by pillows. "Ow! You bit my lip!" Derek whined.

"Oh, please, you big baby." I eyed Edwin and Lizzie, who were standing over us with the offending pillows.

Derek ignored them. "Come on, let's get me some ice." He pulled me off of the couch and pushed past an indignant Ed and Liz.

Once we had turned a corner, he plastered us against the wall. "Here, this is more private," he said breathily.

"Der-ek!" I thumped his shoulder, but he had me pinned. He started kissing my neck.

I threw up my hands. "Okay. Fine. As long as we're out of view of the kids."

A few minutes later, I heard someone clearing his throat. I looked up and immediately detached myself from Derek.

"I'm sorry," I said in a squeaky voice. Derek smirked.

The doctor shook his head at us. "This is a hospital, not a hotel. Run along," he said sternly, before turning on his heel and marching away.

I flushed scarlet and Derek laughed at me. "Run along?" he mouthed.

"Der-ek!"

"You know saying my name like that just makes me want to kiss you more," he said with a sly grin.

I was still blushing like crazy. "I don't want people watching us," I hissed, as a nurse came down the hall. I tried to pry Derek's hands off of my waist, but it was futile. Luckily, the nurse didn't even look at us.

"If they're looking, that's their problem," Derek said with a shrug. "We're not breaking any laws."

"Just the laws of decency and restraint!" I said with a huff. He is so obnoxious!

I should have known that kind of logic wouldn't fly with Derek. "Case, as long as we keep our clothes on, we're being perfectly decent and restraint—uh—ful."

"Oh, trust me, _dear_, we are keeping our clothes on. You heard the man. This is a hospital, not a hotel," I teased.

"So you're saying, if we _were_ in a hotel, there would be no clothes?" He pulled me in a little tighter.

"Der-!" I quickly changed course. I finally settled on, "I hate you."

He smirked.

In the last few months he's completely changed his opinion of PDA. Before we got together, _he_ would have been the one blushing if caught in such an intimate position. But these days he can barely keep his hands off me, not that I'm complaining. I'm the one who usually stops our public displays of affection. It makes me wonder whether it's _me_, or whether he would have been this way with any girl once he gained some maturity.

Derek says he never imagined a future with any other girl but me, so it's a moot point.

Sometimes it's a lot of pressure being the love of someone's life. But I'm pretty sure he's mine, too, so I can't complain.

"What are you smiling about?" he asked, nudging my shoulder with his chin, because his arms were still wrapped around my waist.

I sighed. "I'm smiling because no matter how much you drive me crazy, somehow I keep coming back for more."

"So, about that hotel room…" he smirked again.

I shook my head. "Still not ready to talk about it."

He shrugged. "Okay." And then he kissed me, again, and I started worrying about people walking by, again.

Another way Derek has changed? He used to do just about anything to get into a girl's pants. Being with me has seriously put a damper on his libido. I feel badly about that sometimes, but he always makes sure to remind me I shouldn't. He knows I'll tell him when I'm ready.

No one walked by for a few more minutes, but I stopped us because I didn't want to press our luck. Derek followed me reluctantly back to the waiting room.

"Have fun?" Edwin asked, eyes twinkling. Derek smacked him on the back of the head.

"That's a yes," Edwin stage-whispered to Marti and Lizzie. They giggled.

"You better watch it, Der. He's getting bolder," I remarked as we headed back to the couch.

Derek sank into the sofa and ran his hand through his hair. "I know. It's a problem."

"I bet he's enjoying being the big brother now that we're gone," I said quietly. But the kids were absorbed in their game again, so they weren't listening.

"I _know_ he is. He's really growing up." Derek looked a little sad, so I laid my head against his shoulder. He began smiling again immediately. Doesn't take much to cheer him up.

"My very presence can make you smile like that, huh?" I teased, poking at the corners of his smile.

He grabbed my hand and kissed each of my fingers. "You know I'm in trouble if you ever leave me."

I grinned. "Never." I snuck a quick kiss, unfortunately just as Marti glanced up at us.

"Ew!" she cried. Edwin and Lizzie folded their arms in unison and glared at us.

"They're worse than usual," Lizzie remarked.

"I know," Edwin agreed. "I think it's all the baby excitement. Their hormones are out of control." He rolled his eyes.

Derek threw a pillow at his head, but he ducked, and it hit Lizzie. "Hey!"

Derek shrugged. "Payback for earlier."

"Sorry," I giggled.

Marti came over and climbed onto our laps. "I think you should kiss as much as you want. Smerek always smiles more when you're with him, Casey."

"Aw, thank you, Smarti," Derek and I both said, then laughed.

Edwin was about to make some sort of brilliant retort, but he didn't get the chance. George came bursting into the room.

"It's a girl!" he announced.

All of us stood up, and there was hugging, and shrieking, and jumping up and down.

"Yesss!" Lizzie cried, and extended her palm to Edwin. "Fork it over," she said smugly. He grudgingly handed her a few bills.

"Liz!" I gasped. "You were _betting_ on our baby sister?"

Derek cleared his throat. "I uh, guess I'll be making you dinner for awhile," he said, mock-annoyed.

I blushed. "Case!" Liz gasped back at me. We giggled, and George herded us into the room to see our new sister.

I reached for Derek's hand as we entered the room. I was suddenly apprehensive. I was too young to remember when Lizzie was born. I wasn't sure what to expect.

It was actually a pretty wonderful view. Mom was cradling a tiny bundle, and as we got closer I could see a glimpse of her face.

"She's so little!" Lizzie exclaimed as we gathered around the hospital bed. Nora smiled at each of us, tears in her eyes.

"She's beautiful," Marti said decisively.

"And look," George lifted up the little cap she was wearing, "Blonde hair!"

We oohed and ahhed for a few moments until Marti piped up, "What's her name?"

All of our eyes snapped up from our sister's face to Mom and George. They had been discussing names and asking for our input for the past nine months, but insisted that the final decision would be theirs. I thought that was fair.

George glanced to Mom, and she nodded at him to go ahead.

"We know that while our family may not be the most normal one in the world," he glanced pointedly at Derek and me, though he was smiling, "this baby does unite us as one big pile of McDonald-Venturis. This baby won't have to deal with space issues, because by now you've learned to share. This baby won't have to adjust to living with strangers. This baby will call Nora, Mom, and me, Dad. This baby truly belongs to both the McDonalds and the Venturis. We may have to explain to her one day why her half-brother and half-sister are also her brother-in-law and her sister-in-law," he glanced at Derek and me again, and the kids giggled. Derek rolled his eyes and pulled his arm even tighter around my waist. He ran a hand through my hair possessively. I leaned back into him, to reassure him I was on the same page, and George continued. "So, we've decided that this baby should be representative of both the McDonalds and the Venturis. Her last name will be Venturi, because Nora and I are both Venturis now. But we'd like her middle name to be McDonald, to represent Lizzie and Casey."

"Aww," I sighed, and Lizzie smiled, nodding.

"So, everyone," Mom sat up a little straighter and shifted our sister so that she was facing us. "Meet Amelia McDonald Venturi."

There were more ahhs and oohhs, and then we each took turns holding her. My breath caught in my throat when it was my turn. She was so tiny! Derek had his arm around my shoulders, and he bent down to look at her. "Case, look, she opened her eyes!" he said breathlessly.

I gazed at my newest sister. She was absolutely beautiful. "Here, Der, your turn," I said, carefully holding her out towards him. "It's okay," I assured him, seeing the apprehension in his eyes.

"Just make sure to hold her head," George instructed, as he helped me shift her into Derek's arms.

"Whoa," Derek said, as she squirmed and then settled against him. He looked over at me, eyes shining. "She's perfect."

I nodded. "I know." It was such an intimate moment. I couldn't help but let my mind wander to the day we'd have our own daughter or son. If we were this overwhelmed by a sibling, I couldn't imagine the feeling when it would be my own child!

"So far, she doesn't seem to be a crier," Mom said, crossing her fingers, as Derek handed Amelia back to her. "So I'm hoping she won't wake all of you up in the middle of the night."

Derek high-fived Edwin. "We are so lucky we're in the attic!" he said, ruffling Edwin's hair. Edwin grinned.

We stayed in the room a little while longer, until George told us it was time to go. I had forgotten all about the Prince, but Derek reminded his dad that he needed a ride to the community center and a spare tire. So we piled into the car, and got to watch as Derek and George changed the tire in the newly-fallen snow.

"So. Cold." Derek shivered as we all changed over into the Prince and George left for the hospital.

"Aw, poor thing," I giggled, wrapping him in a hug and rubbing circles into his back. The kids groaned, but I shushed them. I didn't see any of them out there in the freezing cold helping him.

Derek finally seemed warm enough. He started the car, and we were on our way home. "Dad said Nora and Amelia will be in the hospital until Christmas Day. He asked if you and I would mind making Christmas dinner for everyone."

I clapped my hands together. "Ooh, that sounds so great."

Derek smiled over at me. "I knew you'd be happy."

"Hey," I whispered, "We don't have to buy the gifts, too, do we?"

Derek shook his head. "Nah, Dad said he and Nora actually went shopping early this year. So we don't have to worry about Santa not showing up."

"Good." At least our parents had learned their lesson from that, uh, eventful Christmas two years ago.

()()()()()

Christmas Eve was surprisingly calm. I made up the shopping list, sent Derek and Marti out, and set to work cleaning and putting up decorations with Lizzie. Edwin made the welcome-home banner and trimmed the tree, which had been sitting in the backyard for a week. When the shoppers returned (with everything on the list, and under budget, too!) we all helped make a lovely Christmas dinner. Then we ordered pizza for that night, because we were all exhausted. But it would be worth it when our parents and Amelia saw what a good job we did with the house.

()()()()()

I felt someone slide onto my cot next to me as I was just waking up the next morning. "Merry Christmas," Derek whispered, and I turned to face him, smiling.

"Hey. Merry Christmas!" I whispered back. He nuzzled my neck and I glanced over at Lizzie, still asleep in her bed. "Der-ek! Lizzie's right here."

Derek draped an arm over me and slid his other arm underneath my head. "Hence the whispering!"

"Hence!?" I stifled a giggle.

"Case, Amelia's coming home in a few hours. Do you realize that this is probably the last time we'll have quiet for the next two weeks?"

"It's more like one week, now. Remember I have to go back a few days early to get caught up on the next edition of the Journal."

"I know, I know. You just _had_ to go and join some clubs. It wasn't enough to spend your days at the Memorial Centre." Derek rolled his eyes, but I knew he was just teasing. I still come to just about every practice and game. But I need to have my own interests. Queen's has a lot more to offer than face painting with the Hockey Girls!

"We'll still come back here and visit as often as we can, right?" I asked. I knew we were both feeling a little sentimental. Even though we did have almost two whole weeks of vacation left, we _only_ had two weeks. It was a little bittersweet.

"Of course we'll visit," he reassured me.

"You better be keeping it PG," Lizzie grumbled as she sat up in bed. We shifted so that we were facing her.

"Merry Christmas, Lizard," Derek said, scooting even closer to me. Lizzie pretended to puke.

"Der-ek!" I hissed, pushing him up off the cot.

He pecked me on the forehead and sauntered out of the room with a wave at Liz.

I giggled. "Oh, Lizzie, why do I love him?"

Lizzie rolled her eyes. "Got me, sis." She smiled. "Merry Christmas!"

()()()()()

They came home around nine-thirty. No one had been allowed to open a single present, so I made a big breakfast to keep the kids (and Derek, of course, who is as bad as the children) occupied.

We all lined up under the "Welcome Home" banner when Marti gave the signal that they had pulled up.

George opened the door, and Mom stepped into the room, holding our sister. I reached for Derek's hand and he squeezed it, moving a little closer to me.

"Oh, this place looks wonderful," Mom sighed, taking in the living room. She looked down at the tiny baby in her arms. "Look, Amelia, this is your home," she said softly, eyes brimming with tears.

"Don't cry, Nora," Derek begged, but it was too late. I started sniffling too, and Derek looked at me in horror. "Seriously, please stop."

"I just love you all so much," Mom beamed through her tears.

"Oh, come here," George said, beckoning us over to them with open arms. We all crowded together in a loose hug, trying to keep from squishing our baby sister. She opened her eyes and looked up at my mom, and then she took in all of us. It was Derek's turn to grab _my_ hand as he sucked in his breath.

"Can we open presents now?" Marti asked, from the innermost circle of the hug. She pushed past us and darted to the tree without even waiting for an answer. George and Mom shared a smile.

"That would be a yes," George said, and led us over to the gift pile. Marti was already sorting them.

Derek flopped onto the floor and leaned back against the edge of the couch. "Der-ek!" I whined as he pulled at my sleeve. I finally joined him on the floor, settling back against his chest. He wrapped his arms around mine and put his head on my shoulder.

"Merry Christmas," Mom said, smiling at us. I smiled back. "Merry Christmas, Mom. George," I inclined my head toward him, and he returned the sentiment.

There was a frenzy of opening for awhile. When that finally died down, Marti stood and nodded at me. I gave her a thumbs-up to go ahead. "This last gift," she held up a tiny box, "is for the newest member of our family."

Mom and George looked surprised. I winked at Derek, and he tickled my side in response. "Shh, focus," I reprimanded in a whisper. He made a face.

"Merry Christmas, Amelia," Marti continued her speech, and handed the gift to George. "You can open it, because she's too little," she explained.

"This is from all of you?" George asked, and we nodded. Mom was starting to cry again.

George opened the gift. I had instructed Derek and Marti to pick out a frame ornament during their shopping trip the day before. "For her picture!" George said, catching on right away.

"She's a Venturi kid, she has to have one," Edwin said, pointing to all of our pictures up on the tree.

"You _guys_," Mom said, giving us a gigantic mushy smile.

"Don't you mean a McDonald _and_ a Venturi kid?" George asked, looking at Lizzie and me.

"I don't mind being called a Venturi," Lizzie said with a shrug. "I'm happy to be a part of this family." She turned to me.

"I may as well change my name right now," I giggled, eyeing Derek playfully. He tugged on my hair and gave me a kiss. I blushed, and the kids groaned good-naturedly.

"We really are one family now, aren't we?" Marti hopped up on the couch next to Mom.

"Yes we are, Smarti," Derek spoke up.

Edwin nodded. "One big happy family."

We all gazed around at each other for a few moments, until Derek (of course) had to ruin the moment. He threw a piece of wrapping paper at Lizzie, and she threw one at Edwin, who beckoned for Marti to rejoin us on the floor, and soon they were engaged in an all-out war.

I stared around at my siblings, then at my new sister. We really have grown to love each other a whole lot. I glanced at Derek. He isn't my brother, but I love him a whole lot, too. It's amazing how far we've come.

And then a piece of ribbon smacked me in the forehead and I had no choice but to join the battle.


	2. If It's a Boy

Disclaimer: Do not own.

**If It's a Boy…**

_Marti grabbed both our shoulders and shook us. "You love him, he loves you, I get it. Now let's go! I want to see this baby!"_

_We laughed. "Marti's right, let's go." Derek pulled onto the road._

_And off we went to meet our new sibling._

()()()()()

Thompson was our first stop.

"You two see if you can get in the main door," Derek said, as he headed off in the opposite direction.

"Wait a minute, where are you going?" (What's he going to do, smuggle Edwin out of detention?)

Derek shrugged. "Where do you think? Gonna scope out the room. We may be able to get him out through the window."

"Der-ek!"

He smiled and kept walking.

"Come on, Casey, let's just get this over with," Marti said, rolling her eyes.

At the main entrance, all the doors were locked. I rang the bell, but there was no one in the office.

"Well Marti, I guess we have no choice but to use Derek's idea," I sighed. I was not about to stand there shivering if Derek had found another way in.

Marti nodded. "I think it sounds like fun!"

"Of course you do," I said dryly.

We headed in the direction Derek had gone. We found him leaning on the windowsill of one of the classrooms, whispering to Edwin on the other side.

"What's going on?" I asked quietly.

Edwin pointed towards the desk, where Señora Sanchez was napping. "She's been asleep for awhile now. She won't notice I'm gone, but I don't think I should walk right by her out the door. It's too risky."

I groaned. "You can't be serious!"

Derek pressed a kiss to my forehead. "Stop worrying. Listen, you and Marti get on the other side of the window, and we'll pull him through."

I glanced at Edwin in horror. But he looked perfectly calm.

Marti tugged on my coat. "Come on, Casey, we're going to miss the baby being born!"

I sighed. "Guess you're right. Okay, let's do this."

Edwin slowly opened the window and handed me his bulky coat. He kept an eye on Señora Sanchez as he started to climb out.

My heart was pounding. Why do people like this feeling so much? I will never be comfortable with living dangerously, no matter how hard I try.

"Grab him," Derek hissed, and we pulled him out by the waist. His feet had just cleared the windowsill when the window slammed shut.

"Eep!" Marti squeaked.

We all ducked down under the window. "Did she wake up?" I asked nervously.

Derek stood and slowly peered through the window. "Ha!" he grinned triumphantly. "Still snoring away."

"Nice!" Ed gave Derek a high-five, and Derek gave him a one-armed hug.

My breathing finally returned to normal. "Can we get _out_ of here now, please?" I tried not to whine.

"Relax, Princess. Sanchez probably won't wake up until detention's over. She'll figure Ed went home."

"Hope you're right," I huffed. I resisted the temptation to reprimand Edwin for having detention during Christmas vacation.

Well, I resisted for a few seconds. "Edwin, I can't believe you! If Señora Sanchez wakes up soon, you'll be in even bigger trouble. How could you get detention during a holiday?"

Edwin shrugged. "Let's just say there was an incident involving fake snow and a Santa costume."

Marti giggled, and Derek shot him a proud smile.

Ugh, these three. I swear.

()()()()()

Lizzie wasn't at Jamie's. His mother told us they were playing soccer at the community center.

When we finally tracked her down, she and Jamie were sharing a plate of nachos at the snack bar.

"Lizzie!" Marti called, beating us all to her. "The baby's coming!"

Lizzie stood up. "Oh my gosh! This is so exciting!"

"I know!" Marti started jumping up and down. "Come on, come on, we have to get to the hospital!"

We had reached them by this point, and we all said hello to Jamie. He motioned for us to leave. "Go, you don't want to miss anything," he said, wrapping up some nachos and handing them to Liz.

"That's what Marti keeps saying!" I told him. We turned around and the five of us ran back outside.

"No, no, no!" Derek stopped short when he saw his car. We all looked where he was pointing. The front tire was flat.

"Just use the spare," Edwin said with a shrug.

Derek turned to glare at him.

"Oh, I guess there…isn't one," he stammered.

"Can Sam give us a ride?" I asked hopefully.

Derek shook his head. "He's visiting his sister today." He snapped his fingers. "But Ralph's home. He should have gotten in this morning." He flipped open his cell phone.

Ralph said he'd be right over. We all sat down on the curb to wait.

"What do you think it's going to be like?" Lizzie spoke up.

"What?" I asked.

"You know, having a new baby around."

Marti shrugged. "I'm just happy I won't be the youngest anymore."

Derek and I exchanged a smile. She had been singing a much different tune when we first found out the news.

Edwin stroked his chin. "I think it's going to be crazy for awhile. You know how Dad and Nora are when it's just us, but with a baby? They'll be running around like decapitated chickens."

"Lovely mental image." I scrunched up my nose.

Derek leaned into me. "I think it'll be fun. We can all help take care of him or her."

Four pairs of eyes stared at him in disbelief.

He blushed. "What? I'm maturing. Just ask Casey."

I nodded. "It's true. He may even _volunteer_ to babysit."

"What has she being doing to you out there in Kingston, bro?" Edwin asked with a chuckle.

Derek tackled him, and Lizzie, Marti, and I scooted out of the way. Luckily, Ralph showed up before much damage was done.

"Hey McDonald-Venturis," he greeted us. "Long time!"

"I know!" I leaned through the car window to give him a big hug.

"Now I know the real reason Derek didn't want me dating you," Ralph told me with a wink.

I looked up at Derek, who was already in the front seat. "You told him already?" I wasn't angry, just surprised.

He shrugged. "I emailed. Couldn't help it."

Ralph patted him on the shoulder. "I wouldn't have been able to keep it to myself, either."

I squeezed into the back with the kids, and we sped off towards the hospital.

When we got there, Ralph dropped us at the visitors' entrance.

"Thanks for the ride," I told him.

"No problem. Call me when you have news!"

Marti pouted. "As our honorary brother, Ralphie, you have to come with us."

Ralph grinned. Derek scooped Marti up and kissed her nose. "Sorry Smarti, but this is just a McDonald and Venturi thing. Ralphie can come see the baby later, okay?" Derek looked apologetically at Ralph. Luckily, Ralph understood. He nodded.

Marti shrugged. "Okay, Smerek."

The five of us entered the hospital, not sure where to go. Just as we were about to ask the receptionist, George came around the corner.

"There you are! What took you so long?"

Lizzie did the honors. "Detention, soccer, flat, Ralphie," she summarized with an impish grin.

George shook his head. "Never mind, I don't want to know. I'll show you where you can wait. They just took Nora into the delivery room."

We followed him to the waiting area. "You guys get settled. We might be a couple of hours yet," he told us before disappearing into the delivery room.

"_Hours_?" Marti cried.

Lizzie put an arm around her. "Sometimes it takes awhile to have a baby, Smarti."

Marti stomped her foot, then softened. "I suppose I can wait." She went over to a chair and flopped down in it.

Derek and I exchanged a smile. He produced a pack of cards from his pocket and winked at me.

"You're so sweet!" I exclaimed, as he handed the deck to Marti.

Edwin, Lizzie, and Marti struck up a game of Crazy Eights, while Derek and I curled up on the comfiest-looking sofa.

He put his arms around me and I settled against him.

"How long do you think we'll have to wait?" he asked me.

"I don't know. I wouldn't think more than two hours. But Abby once told me she was in labor with you for fourteen hours, so if this kid is a troublemaker like you…"

He tickled me, and I had to stop talking. Funny how that works. (Though, the ways he gets me to shut up these days are much nicer than before, of course.)

"Nah, I think he'll be a keener, like you," Derek said when I finally stopped giggling.

I nudged him. "_She_ better not have your Dad's musical ability."

"Oh, is that so? Care to make things a little interesting?"

I eyed him warily. "You want to bet on her personality traits?"

"No, on whether _she _is a she. You have to make me dinner five nights in a row if it's a boy."

"Well, if it's a girl, _you_ have to keep your hockey gear off the furniture for the rest of our lives."

He pressed his nose into my cheek. "That is _not_ a fair bet."

I turned so that we were nose-to-nose. "Okay, fine. If it's a girl, _you_ have to make dinner for five nights." I gave him an Eskimo kiss.

Derek turned it into a real kiss, of course, and before I knew it we were both bonked on the head by pillows. "Ow! You bit my lip!" Derek whined.

"Oh, please, you big baby." I eyed Edwin and Lizzie, who were standing over us with the offending pillows.

Derek ignored them. "Come on, let's get me some ice." He pulled me off of the couch and pushed past an indignant Ed and Liz.

Once we had turned a corner, he plastered us against the wall. "Here, this is more private," he said breathily.

"Der-ek!" I thumped his shoulder, but he had me pinned. He started kissing my neck.

I threw up my hands. "Okay. Fine. As long as we're out of view of the kids."

A few minutes later, I heard someone clearing his throat. I looked up and immediately detached myself from Derek.

"I'm sorry," I said in a squeaky voice. Derek smirked.

The doctor shook his head at us. "This is a hospital, not a hotel. Run along," he said sternly, before turning on his heel and marching away.

I flushed scarlet and Derek laughed at me. "Run along?" he mouthed.

"Der-ek!"

"You know saying my name like that just makes me want to kiss you more," he said with a sly grin.

I was still blushing like crazy. "I don't want people watching us," I hissed, as a nurse came down the hall. I tried to pry Derek's hands off of my waist, but it was futile. Luckily, the nurse didn't even look at us.

"If they're looking, that's their problem," Derek said with a shrug. "We're not breaking any laws."

"Just the laws of decency and restraint!" I said with a huff. He is so obnoxious!

I should have known that kind of logic wouldn't fly with Derek. "Case, as long as we keep our clothes on, we're being perfectly decent and restraint—uh—ful."

"Oh, trust me, _dear_, we are keeping our clothes on. You heard the man. This is a hospital, not a hotel," I teased.

"So you're saying, if we _were_ in a hotel, there would be no clothes?" He pulled me in a little tighter.

"Der-!" I quickly changed course. I finally settled on, "I hate you."

He smirked.

In the last few months he's completely changed his opinion of PDA. Before we got together, _he_ would have been the one blushing if caught in such an intimate position. But these days he can barely keep his hands off me, not that I'm complaining. I'm the one who usually stops our public displays of affection. It makes me wonder whether it's _me_, or whether he would have been this way with any girl once he gained some maturity.

Derek says he never imagined a future with any other girl but me, so it's a moot point.

Sometimes it's a lot of pressure being the love of someone's life. But I'm pretty sure he's mine, too, so I can't complain.

"What are you smiling about?" he asked, nudging my shoulder with his chin, because his arms were still wrapped around my waist.

I sighed. "I'm smiling because no matter how much you drive me crazy, somehow I keep coming back for more."

"So, about that hotel room…" he smirked again.

I shook my head. "Still not ready to talk about it."

He shrugged. "Okay." And then he kissed me, again, and I started worrying about people walking by, again.

Another way Derek has changed? He used to do just about anything to get into a girl's pants. Being with me has seriously put a damper on his libido. I feel badly about that sometimes, but he always makes sure to remind me I shouldn't. He knows I'll tell him when I'm ready.

No one walked by for a few more minutes, but I stopped us because I didn't want to press our luck. Derek followed me reluctantly back to the waiting room.

"Have fun?" Edwin asked, eyes twinkling. Derek smacked him on the back of the head.

"That's a yes," Edwin stage-whispered to Marti and Lizzie. They giggled.

"You better watch it, Der. He's getting bolder," I remarked as we headed back to the couch.

Derek sank into the sofa and ran his hand through his hair. "I know. It's a problem."

"I bet he's enjoying being the big brother now that we're gone," I said quietly. But the kids were absorbed in their game again, so they weren't listening.

"I _know_ he is. He's really growing up." Derek looked a little sad, so I laid my head against his shoulder. He began smiling again immediately. Doesn't take much to cheer him up.

"My very presence can make you smile like that, huh?" I teased, poking at the corners of his smile.

He grabbed my hand and kissed each of my fingers. "You know I'm in trouble if you ever leave me."

I grinned. "Never." I snuck a quick kiss, unfortunately just as Marti glanced up at us.

"Ew!" she cried. Edwin and Lizzie folded their arms in unison and glared at us.

"They're worse than usual," Lizzie remarked.

"I know," Edwin agreed. "I think it's all the baby excitement. Their hormones are out of control." He rolled his eyes.

Derek threw a pillow at his head, but he ducked, and it hit Lizzie. "Hey!"

Derek shrugged. "Payback for earlier."

"Sorry," I giggled.

Marti came over and climbed onto our laps. "I think you should kiss as much as you want. Smerek always smiles more when you're with him, Casey."

"Aw, thank you, Smarti," Derek and I both said, then laughed.

Edwin was about to make some sort of brilliant retort, but he didn't get the chance. George came bursting into the room.

"It's a boy!" he announced.

All of us stood up, and there was hugging, and shrieking, and jumping up and down.

"Yesss!" Edwin cried, and extended his palm to Lizzie. "Fork it over," he said smugly. She grudgingly handed him a few bills.

"Ed!" I gasped. "You were _betting_ on our baby brother?"

Derek cleared his throat. "I guess you'll be making me dinner for awhile, Case," he smirked.

I blushed. "Casey!" Edwin gasped back at me, mock-annoyed. We laughed, and George herded us into the room to see our new brother.

I reached for Derek's hand as we entered the room. I was suddenly apprehensive. I was too young to remember when Lizzie was born. I wasn't sure what to expect.

It was actually a pretty wonderful view. Mom was cradling a tiny bundle, and as we got closer I could see a glimpse of his face.

"He's so little!" Lizzie exclaimed as we gathered around the hospital bed. Nora smiled at each of us, tears in her eyes.

"He's beautiful," Marti said decisively.

"And look," George lifted up the little cap he was wearing, "Blonde hair!"

We oohed and ahhed for a few moments until Marti piped up, "What's his name?"

All of our eyes snapped up from our brother's face to Mom and George. They had been discussing names and asking for our input for the past nine months, but insisted that the final decision would be theirs. I thought that was fair.

George glanced to Mom, and she nodded at him to go ahead.

"We know that while our family may not be the most normal one in the world," he glanced pointedly at Derek and me, though he was smiling, "this baby does unite us as one big pile of McDonald-Venturis. This baby won't have to deal with space issues, because by now you've learned to share. This baby won't have to adjust to living with strangers. This baby will call Nora, Mom, and me, Dad. This baby truly belongs to both the McDonalds and the Venturis. We may have to explain to him one day why his half-brother and half-sister are also his brother-in-law and his sister-in-law," he glanced at Derek and me again, and the kids giggled. Derek rolled his eyes and pulled his arm even tighter around my waist. He ran a hand through my hair possessively. I leaned back into him, to reassure him I was on the same page, and George continued. "So, we've decided that this baby should be representative of both the McDonalds and the Venturis. His last name will be Venturi, because Nora and I are both Venturis now. But we'd like his middle name to be McDonald, to represent Lizzie and Casey."

"Aww," I sighed, and Lizzie smiled, nodding.

"So, everyone," Mom sat up a little straighter and shifted our brother so that he was facing us. "Meet Adam McDonald Venturi."

There were more ahhs and oohhs, and then we each took turns holding him. My breath caught in my throat when it was my turn. He was so tiny! Derek had his arm around my shoulders, and he bent down to look at him. "Case, look, he opened his eyes!" he said breathlessly.

I gazed at my newest brother. He was absolutely beautiful. "Here, Der, your turn," I said, carefully holding the baby out towards him. "It's okay," I assured him, seeing the apprehension in his eyes.

"Just make sure to hold his head," George instructed, as he helped me shift Adam into Derek's arms.

"Whoa," Derek said, as he squirmed and then settled against him. Derek looked over at me, eyes shining. "He's perfect."

I nodded. "I know." It was such an intimate moment. I couldn't help but let my mind wander to the day we'd have our own son or daughter. If we were this overwhelmed by a sibling, I couldn't imagine the feeling when it would be my own child!

"So far, he doesn't seem to be a crier," Mom said, crossing her fingers, as Derek handed Adam back to her. "So I'm hoping he won't wake all of you up in the middle of the night."

Derek high-fived Edwin. "We are so lucky we're in the attic!" he said, ruffling Edwin's hair. Edwin grinned.

We stayed in the room a little while longer, until George told us it was time to go. I had forgotten all about the Prince, but Derek reminded his dad that he needed a ride to the community center and a spare tire. So we piled into the car, and got to watch as Derek and George changed the tire in the newly-fallen snow.

"So. Cold." Derek shivered as we all changed over into the Prince and George left for the hospital.

"Aw, poor thing," I giggled, wrapping him in a hug and rubbing circles into his back. The kids groaned, but I shushed them. I didn't see any of them out there in the freezing cold helping him.

Derek finally seemed warm enough. He started the car, and we were on our way home. "Dad said Nora and Adam will be in the hospital until Christmas Day. He asked if you and I would mind making Christmas dinner for everyone."

I clapped my hands together. "Ooh, that sounds so great."

Derek smiled over at me. "I knew you'd be happy."

"Hey," I whispered, "We don't have to buy the gifts, too, do we?"

Derek shook his head. "Nah, Dad said he and Nora actually went shopping early this year. So we don't have to worry about Santa not showing up."

"Good." At least our parents had learned their lesson from that, uh, eventful Christmas two years ago.

()()()()()

Christmas Eve was surprisingly calm. I made up the shopping list, sent Derek and Marti out, and set to work cleaning and putting up decorations with Lizzie. Edwin made the welcome-home banner and trimmed the tree, which had been sitting in the backyard for a week. When the shoppers returned (with everything on the list, and under budget, too!) we all helped make a lovely Christmas dinner. Then we ordered pizza for that night, because we were all exhausted. But it would be worth it when our parents and Adam saw what a good job we did with the house.

()()()()()

I felt someone slide onto my cot next to me as I was just waking up the next morning. "Merry Christmas," Derek whispered, and I turned to face him, smiling.

"Hey. Merry Christmas!" I whispered back. He nuzzled my neck and I glanced over at Lizzie, still asleep in her bed. "Der-ek! Lizzie's right here."

Derek draped an arm over me and slid his other arm underneath my head. "Hence the whispering!"

"Hence!?" I stifled a giggle.

"Case, Adam's coming home in a few hours. Do you realize that this is probably the last time we'll have quiet for the next two weeks?"

"It's more like one week, now. Remember I have to go back a few days early to get caught up on the next edition of the Journal."

"I know, I know. You just _had_ to go and join some clubs. It wasn't enough to spend your days at the Memorial Centre." Derek rolled his eyes, but I knew he was just teasing. I still come to just about every practice and game. But I need to have my own interests. Queen's has a lot more to offer than face painting with the Hockey Girls!

"We'll still come back here and visit as often as we can, right?" I asked. I knew we were both feeling a little sentimental. Even though we did have almost two whole weeks of vacation left, we _only_ had two weeks. It was a little bittersweet.

"Of course we'll visit," he reassured me.

"You better be keeping it PG," Lizzie grumbled as she sat up in bed. We shifted so that we were facing her.

"Merry Christmas, Lizard," Derek said, scooting even closer to me. Lizzie pretended to puke.

"Der-ek!" I hissed, pushing him up off the cot.

He pecked me on the forehead and sauntered out of the room with a wave at Liz.

I giggled. "Oh, Lizzie, why do I love him?"

Lizzie rolled her eyes. "Got me, sis." She smiled. "Merry Christmas!"

()()()()()

They came home around nine-thirty. No one had been allowed to open a single present, so I made a big breakfast to keep the kids (and Derek, of course, who is as bad as the children) occupied.

We all lined up under the "Welcome Home" banner when Marti gave the signal that they had pulled up.

George opened the door, and Mom stepped into the room, holding our brother. I reached for Derek's hand and he squeezed it, moving a little closer to me.

"Oh, this place looks wonderful," Mom sighed, taking in the living room. She looked down at the tiny baby in her arms. "Look, Adam, this is your home," she said softly, eyes brimming with tears.

"Don't cry, Nora," Derek begged, but it was too late. I started sniffling too, and Derek looked at me in horror. "Seriously, please stop."

"I just love you all so much," Mom beamed through her tears.

"Oh, come here," George said, beckoning us over to them with open arms. We all crowded together in a loose hug, trying to keep from squishing our baby brother. He opened his eyes and looked up at my mom, and then he took in all of us. It was Derek's turn to grab _my_ hand as he sucked in his breath.

"Can we open presents now?" Marti asked, from the innermost circle of the hug. She pushed past us and darted to the tree without even waiting for an answer. George and Mom shared a smile.

"That would be a yes," George said, and led us over to the gift pile. Marti was already sorting them.

Derek flopped onto the floor and leaned back against the edge of the couch. "Der-ek!" I whined as he pulled at my sleeve. I finally joined him on the floor, settling back against his chest. He wrapped his arms around mine and put his head on my shoulder.

"Merry Christmas," Mom said, smiling at us. I smiled back. "Merry Christmas, Mom. George," I inclined my head toward him, and he returned the sentiment.

There was a frenzy of opening for awhile. When that finally died down, Marti stood and nodded at me. I gave her a thumbs-up to go ahead. "This last gift," she held up a tiny box, "is for the newest member of our family."

Mom and George looked surprised. I winked at Derek, and he tickled my side in response. "Shh, focus," I reprimanded in a whisper. He made a face.

"Merry Christmas, Adam," Marti continued her speech, and handed the gift to George. "You can open it, because he's too little," she explained.

"This is from all of you?" George asked, and we nodded. Mom was starting to cry again.

George opened the gift. I had instructed Derek and Marti to pick out a frame ornament during their shopping trip the day before. "For his picture!" George said, catching on right away.

"He's a Venturi kid, he has to have one," Edwin said, pointing to all of our pictures up on the tree.

"You _guys_," Mom said, giving us a gigantic mushy smile.

"Don't you mean a McDonald _and_ a Venturi kid?" George asked, looking at Lizzie and me.

"I don't mind being called a Venturi," Lizzie said with a shrug. "I'm happy to be a part of this family." She turned to me.

"I may as well change my name right now," I giggled, eyeing Derek playfully. He tugged on my hair and gave me a kiss. I blushed, and the kids groaned good-naturedly.

"We really are one family now, aren't we?" Marti hopped up on the couch next to Mom.

"Yes we are, Smarti," Derek spoke up.

Edwin nodded. "One big happy family."

We all gazed around at each other for a few moments, until Derek (of course) had to ruin the moment. He threw a piece of wrapping paper at Lizzie, and she threw one at Edwin, who beckoned for Marti to rejoin us on the floor, and soon they were engaged in an all-out war.

I stared around at my siblings, then at my new brother. We really have grown to love each other a whole lot. I glanced at Derek. He isn't my brother, but I love him a whole lot, too. It's amazing how far we've come.

And then a piece of ribbon smacked me in the forehead and I had no choice but to join the battle.


End file.
